


George's Turn

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: Brian [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Some Polybeatles, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: It's George's turn with Brian; couldn't think of a name for this one.Additionally, Polybeatles!
Relationships: Brian Epstein/George Harrison
Series: Brian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	George's Turn

“Lads?” John sat down on the large sofa, beside Paul. He looked apprehensive and very slightly tired, though he was good at hiding it; he’d always been good at hiding his emotions and what he really wanted to convey. It wasn’t always a good thing.

“Uh, yeah?” Ringo replied, looking at him with a curious expression adorning his face.  _ Adorable.  _

George matched Ringo's expression and walked up to the sofa, staring at Paul intently before suddenly pulling him off the sofa to take his seat - this made space for Ringo, who sat between John and George comfortably. Paul gasped, "Where am I supposed to sit?" 

John chuckled and patted his lap, eyebrows raising as he did so - of course all this had to happen before a serious conversation, he mused as Paul smiled and fell onto his lap, legs on either side of his hips, facing him. 

"I need to talk to you all, it's… it's important." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Are you dying?" 

"What happened?" 

The other three Beatles spoke at the same time, all having suddenly worried expressions which eased away when John giggled softly, "I'm fine, not dying, and nothing happened, I just want to talk," His hands went to Paul's hips, which he squeezed comfortingly. 

"Well, we're listening."

"Okay, so, as you know, I'm not very good at emotions," His voice was soft and quiet, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about it anymore, though he pushed through his thoughts and cleared his throat, "But I spoke to Brian and he advised me to talk to you guys about it,"

"So, I- I'm in love with you, Paul. And I also," He looked away shyly and sighed in relief as Paul's lips pressed against his cheek, urging him to continue, so he did, "love you, George, and you, Richie." 

They were completely silent for a moment, and then there was a sniffling sound above John, coming from Paul, and when the others looked at him, he was crying, attempting to wipe the tears away with his sleeve. 

John instantly removed his hands from Paul's hips and lifted them to his cheeks; he caressed his soft skin gently, wiping away tears with his thumbs, "Paulie, princess, are you okay?" 

Paul sniffed again and nodded, a happy smile adorning his face, cheeks dusted pink, "Yeah, I just- I love you too, and," He turned towards George and Ringo, who were still silently shocked, "You two. I love you all. Fuck, sorry."

Suddenly, Paul was pulled away from John by George, who hugged him close, tightly, a large grin also on his face, and then John was pulled into Ringo's lap, and then the four of them were cuddling. 

"I love you too, holy fuck, I-" 

"And me, all of you."

-

"Before we, uh, sort all this out, since you all had a… a _go _with Brian, do you think I could?" 

"Go 'ead, Georgie!" 

-

Brian walked into his bedroom, ready to either lay down and sleep as soon as he did so, or- yeah, that was it. Sleep. 

Instead, he found a very horny George Harrison sat in the centre of his bed, wearing nothing but a thin pair of boxers; the older man's breath hitched when he saw this, and his cock jumped in interest. 

"Brian," George said, clicking his tongue, "I would like you to… fuck me. Like you did Paul, and Ringo, and John." 

Brian stilled before slowly removing his blazer, letting it fall to the floor, and then unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it on top of his blazer before kicking them under the bed, not caring for them anymore. Not with George asking to be  _ fucked.  _

He crawled onto the bed, still clad in his trousers, and slowly slipped the younger's boxers down his long legs, bumping them apart slightly and urging him to lay back. 

Brian bit the inside of his thigh, "I'm guessing you heard what I did to Paul, Ringo and John? You wanted something for yourself."

"Y-yes," George replied, a tremor in his strongly-accented voice, "Please."

"Let me do something that I didn't do for the others," The older spoke, very slightly muffled against George's thigh, and once again, George gave his consent, and said yes. 

When Brian moved down between his legs further, George thought he was merely going to suck him off, but instead, the older went further down and then there was a tongue on his rim, circling. 

He let out a soft sound when the tongue pushed past his rim and inside him, wetting him incredibly well, and though it was utterly disgusting and  _ strange _ , it was  _ amazing. _

Brian's tongue moved in and out of him, lapping at him greedily, pushing in as far as he could get it. Above him, George was moaning breathily, resisting the urge to push down against the tongue that was delving inside him and giving him so much stimulation; Brian's hands gripped his hips, suddenly, and soon he was moving his tongue harder and deeper. 

When he thought about the older man fucking him,  _ this  _ was not what he wad expecting; he thought it would be like all the times he'd fucked Paul, all the times John had fucked him, etcetera, but this was  _ just as good,  _ perhaps better in some way. He'd never felt something like  _ this  _ before, and as much as it was a strange sensation, it was incredibly pleasurable. 

Then there were two fingers shoving inside his mouth, urging him to suck them, knowing  _ exactly  _ what would happen when they were wet enough. He rightly assumed Brian had lube somewhere in the room with them, yet he found himself not caring too much,  _ this  _ was hotter. 

The tongue was soon gone, leaving him empty, and he whimpered around the fingers in his mouth before they also pulled out, trailing down his hip slowly. Brian teased him a little bit before he pushed in a finger, smirking at how loose he was, already. He moved his finger for a moment and then added another when he deemed George loose enough for it, and if anything told him he was right, it was the noise the younger let out. 

He moaned, head against the pillows and hair splayed out around his head on the pillows; he looked beautiful, Brian thought to himself, a smirk still present on his face. 

He shifted up further to hover over George as he fucked him with one finger, two fingers, three, watching his expression for any signs of pain but getting nothing other than pleasure in return. 

-

"Fuck me, please, I- I need it," George groaned loudly, head lolling to the side slightly as he begged, legs spread impossibly wide; his eyes were hooded as he watched Brian slowly apply lube to his aching cock, his own dick twitching with want. 

"You're sure?" The older asked, a soothing hand on George's thigh; he had doubts. George could be doing this for a dare, or merely because the others did it, he may not  _ actually  _ want this; and if he didn't? If he didn't want this? What would he tell the others? 

He was brought back from his thoughts by George letting out a broken whine, hips bucking up in need of something,  _ anything _ , and without another, single word, Brian pushed in his tip. 

_ Just _ his tip, for now. 

He moved in an inch, and waited for the younger to adjust, pulled out, pushed in two inches and carried on doing that until he was fully inside of him, filling him to the hilt. 

It took a few moments before Brian was able to start moving, and as soon as he did, George was moaning quietly, breathily, bucking down against him like his life depended on it fully and wholly, needing it  _ deeper  _ and  _ harder _ , leaving Brian to wonder just how many times he'd done this before. 

_ Already used to it.  _

George's head was swirling, his thoughts merging together until they became a mantra of curse words and begging, though the only thing that escaped his parted, pretty lips was breathy moans and soft little whimpers. 

The older man was thrusting roughly in a matter of minutes, relishing in the clenching of George's hole around his aching cock, and he made sure to try all different angles lest he not find the younger's prostate. 

When he did, their sexual escapades became more heated, louder and overall  _ easier.  _ The slide inside of George had become easier now that the younger was looser, and the sounds that escaped both of them in turn became easier, more  _ free.  _

"Br-Brian," George moaned out as he arched his back up towards said man, "T-take me from behind-  _ fuck!" _

Brian's breath hitched and he pulled out, flipping George over quick and then pushing back in, seemingly all in one erotic motion, and with his thrusts he was slapping and gripping the younger's ass and hips, whispering degrading words to him. 

"Christ, you're a little slut, aren't you-?" The words went straight to the younger man’s cock, and he cried out in surprise when the waves of ecstasy that were constantly crashing into him became more intense, and shoved his face into the pillow just below to muffle the embarrassing noises that were sure to escape his lips.

He’d felt this feeling many times before, the euphoria before he felt as if he were about to come, and the aching of his cock and twisting in the pit of his stomach also further proved his theory, not that it was a very developed one; the point was, he was about to come all over the sheets he was gripping. Arching his back and moaning at the feeling of his chest rubbing on the sheets, he turned his head to the side and released a pleading set of ‘ _ harder’  _ until it developed into ‘ _ I’m close’ -  _ this greatly amused Brian, who smirked, yet not smugly.

His hand slowly crept down and under George before the younger could say anything else, hi hand was on his cock, stroking in time with the brutal thrusts that were providing him with so much fucking  _ pleas- _

The hand around him skillfully started wanking him off faster, eager to fuck and stroke him to completion, and it worked without fail. The younger man clenched and screamed as Brian slammed into him, dirtying the sheets that had been cleaned rather recently with his come.

It wasn’t even after a  _ few  _ thrusts that the older came inside him, no, no, much earlier than that. With the sight, smell and absolutely gorgeous noises George let out, he had been aching from the start, and seeing him come made him, in turn, come. 

Pulling out, Brian sighed, seeing the sheets dirty once again.

“Those have been cleaned multiple times more than usual in the last few days.”

“Sorry, Eppy,” And George was dressed, and gone.

-

“Cor, it was bloody brilliant!” George laughed, clapping his hands together once before looking at his three bandmates, “I can’t believe I was the last.”

Ringo smiled and laughed, too, “You’re always the last, ey, Georgie?”

The younger cackled softly, not saying anything and just enjoying the sound of laughter from Ringo. He placed both hands on the older man’s face and kissed him softly, still smiling even against his lips and they respond against his own, moving slowly and lovingly.

“Without us?” Paul’s voice came from the doorway, and when Ringo and George turned, he had a pout on his lips and a blush, and then they saw John stood behind him, a hand on his hip, and a smirk on his own face.

John pushed Paul forward playfully, right into George’s arms. The younger smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Paul’s smaller body, happily placing his lips upon the older’s just as he’d done to Ringo less than a mere moment again; he loved kissing all of them, especially Paul, as his lips were so full and luscious.

When he opened his eyes again, John was sat comfortably in Ringo’s lap, and they were making soft sounds against one another’s lips, moving together.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?”


End file.
